Sumi Bento
Sumi Bento(スミ弁当), a young talented ninja of the leaf. She is a Chunin level Kunoichi from Konohagakure, and a member of team Inoichi. Background Sumi Bento grew up with her parents Arumi Bento (mother) and Sokuda Bento (father) and little brother Suma Bento. She lost her mother when she became a kunoichi. In the academy she became friends with Chihiro Hyuuga, Ny-Lee Yamanaka and Retesa Akimichi and best friends with Hitomo Shuzoko. She was one of the more popular students alongside Ino and Kiba. She wasn't a very good student and was even less motivated than Hitomi, but she pulled through and became a kunoichi. She dislikes Sakura and hated Sasuke. She had a high statima and good chakra control, and she was place in a team with Hasunari Sora and Sarutobi Haru with their Sensei Inoichi Yamanaka. Their team was known as Team Inoichi. Personality She is a very good liar and make it impossible to read her mind coming off making her look like she's fooling around. She has a very sarcastic and laid back, "go with the flow" outlook of life, as well as missions and battles. She also shows and kind and protective side towards her brother and Hitomi. But she can sometimes seem very rude. Appearance In Pre-Shippuden, she has fair skin with pastel green eyes. She wears a long black robe with red edges with bandage around her stomach down to her waist. Some of the bandage is tied into a bow in the center. She wears a small band with her forehead protector attacked. She wears long black socks with a few red cirles near the top. She also has bandages around her legs. She wears black wrist bands with red finger less gloves. Her short black hair is in a short of bowl cut. In Shippuden, her hair grows very long a shaggy. She wears a pastel blue robe that shows slightly her chest with a blue ribbon sound her waist with her forehead protector attached and a white skirt. She wears longer black socks with black sandals. She ties her hair in a high pony tail. Abilities Her chakra nature is wind and is very talented with it. She also created her own jutsu "Windy Way". Status Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Sumi wasn't a good student and prefered to make rude coments in class. She doesn't get much role in the plot in part one except being a friend of Hitomi's and a fighter. Her biggest part is winning against Hitomi in the Chunin exams and becoming a Chunin. But he does save quite a few peoples lives with her quick thinking and fast legs. Part II She is the first person to meet up with Hitomi when she returns to Konoha, but Hitomi doesn't recognize her at first but soon remembers her. She is more relevant to the plot, including becoming a very powerful kunoichi. She goes on multiple missions and is involved in the Fourth Great War. Trivia Her favorite food is anything sweet. Her hobby is Yaoi manga reading and pulling pranks. She loves to tease Hitomi about her loss against her in the Chunin exams Her favorite food is any kind of bread. Sumi is seen in the Naruto Shippuden Spin Off series Rock-Lee's springtime of Youth. She too in in the madness. * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT